Story Of Ours
by Yume E. Yui
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Bakura in Ancient Egypt? Well here's my take on it. Hope you enjoy. . . *chapter two up* please r+r
1. Prolouge

OK ya'll. Who is ready for my first serious Bakura fic? ^ ^;   
  
Background on the story really quick. I was wondering (while watching really badly dubbed Yuugi-oh) why Bakura wants to take over the world. Now I figured he just wants the power. Why? To kill Yami, of course. But why Yami? What did Yami and Seto and the gang from the past have to do with Bakura? Well kids. . . now you're about to find out.   
  
Our story. . . . Written in Bakura's point of view. . .   
  
~~~~ Chapter Zero: The assignment   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugi-oh. But me and my friend Kitsune own the right to the past we've fabricated as the truth. ^ ^; Thanks for reading in advanced.   
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
My eyes ran over the black board again and again. This was a joke right?   
  
"The assignment is to write a personal narrative that has to do with an event in your past that has changed your life," The teacher repeated the assignment again for those who weren't listening.   
  
I couldn't believe it. I gathered up my books preparing to leave, the assignment was stupid and made no sense in my mind. None at all.   
  
My past was filled with stealing and lies. There was nothing that changed me, I've always been who I am today.   
  
The bell rang and I shuffled back to my hikari's house. I would write the damned assignment, even if it meant BSing the entire paper.   
  
I sat down at my table waiting for an idea to hit me. There was nothing but stealing.   
  
"Why don't you write about love?" Ryou suggested to me. I looked up from the table and watched him walk across the room and place a glass of lemonade on the table.   
  
"I was a tomb robber," I cried at him. "I had no time for love or friends."   
  
"Than why is it you insist on wearing that ring on your finger," Ryou pointed out the golden band along my left ring finger. I pulled my hand out of his view.   
  
"It is none of your concern," I snapped. Ryou looked hurt for a minute, and at the same time pleased he could push down a part of the wall I built around myself. I let out a loud sigh and played with the band around my finger.   
  
"So?"   
  
"I insist on wearing it to remind myself of all the blood and pain of the past. Every time I look at this ring, I can still taste her blood on my lips; the innocent blood that pulsed through her veins and gave her life. The life I couldn't give back."   
  
I sat there for a moment and waited for a reply from my hikari. By this point I didn't care if my shields had fallen, it felt so good to tell someone our story; even if it was a small part. I've kept it in for 5,000 years and based my revenge on it.   
  
It felt good to tell someone.   
  
"Who is she?" Ryou asked standing there wondering if he had said too much, but he had said just enough.   
  
"Kysen." Ryou paused for a moment unable to move and then he nodded knowing he had dug too far and moved out of the room leaving me to myself.   
  
I didn't want to be left alone at that moment in time, but if Ryou had stayed he would've reminded me of everything. I do not love my hikari. Ryou Bakura just has one simple thing that keeps me from killing him; Kysen's eyes.   
  
So silently I set to work. There was no stopping now that I had said something. I had to tell our story; even if it meant opening up wounds that haven't healed . . . even after 5,000 years.   
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
Sorry it was so short. It just felt good ending right there. So. . . tell me what you think? Please review. . . it helps me with feedback. . . ^ ^; thanks. . . bai bai.   
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Kitsune: Thanks for helping me expand on this idea by rping the outline with me. It really meant a lot. See you later! *waves* bai!   
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
End Chapter Zero. 


	2. Chapter One

OK ya'll. Who is ready for my first serious Bakura fic? ^ ^;   
  
Background on the story really quick. I was wondering (while watching really badly dubbed Yuugi-oh) why Bakura wants to take over the world. Now I figured he just wants the power. Why? To kill Yami, of course. But why Yami? What did Yami and Seto and the gang from the past have to do with Bakura? Well kids. . . now you're about to find out.   
  
Our story. . . . Written in Bakura's point of view. . .   
  
~~~~ Chapter One: Kysen and Bakura's first encounter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugi-oh. But me and my friend Kitsune own the right to the past we've fabricated as the truth. ^ ^; Thanks for reading in advanced.   
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
It has been 5,000 years since I've seen her face, felt her touch. Even though she's been gone for so long I still remember her; her smile, her laugh, even the smell of her hair.   
  
I had heard the pharaoh had imported a new article of jewelry from Persia. I heard that it was for his future wife, and it was so beautiful the gods were displeased at it.   
  
I had to have it.   
  
I knew I could steal the object for myself. If not, I would die trying. This was a challenge I knew I could not pass up. And like it should be; everything went smoothly. Almost too smoothly for me . . .   
  
The hallway was as dark as pitch and it was almost hard to see my own hand in front of me. In the distance I could see a faint touch of torch light pulling on the darkness. For a minute my curiosity blinded and I crept to see what it was that was up so late at night.   
  
"I swear I am going to kill my brother," She was struggling with a heavy jug of water and a torch at the same time. "He could've easily gotten one of his servants to do this," she sighed pulling the jug a little more.   
  
She had brown eyes lined by the dark paint that every woman wore; but she was different. Her natural hair fell about her shoulders and past to reach down to about the bottom of her breasts.   
  
Her skin was as pale as the moon, meaning she was rarely in the sun; but it didn't subtract from her beauty. I squinted and caught her poorly wrapped hands; the cloths crudely wrapped around her hands were meant to stop the blood, but it didn't. I could see the blood hand prints on the jug from where I stood.   
  
"It's just a girl with a jug," I whispered calming my un-be-stilled heart that pulled at my chest. "Focus," I told myself trying to peel my eyes from the beauty.   
  
The torch moved too close to her skin as she stumbled and she let out a soft cry of pain and dropped the torch.   
  
"Damn it!" She whispered letting the jug sit for a moment and moving to pick up the torch that had rolled a few feet away. She looked at her smoldering hand and set the torch down for a moment and moved over to the jug.   
  
"What is she doing?" I asked myself trying to figure this girl out; despite the apparent lack of possibilities.   
  
She picked up the jug with two hands and smile.   
  
"The priest can fetch his own water," her smile fell into a smirk and she dropped the jug letting it shatter onto the stone floor. The thousands of pieces of the jug scattered along the floor spilling the water inside all over the dry stone. I turned and heard the guards coming from behind to investigate.   
  
I ran forward not noticing the beauty that had bent over to pick up her torch; I tripped right over her.   
  
"Hey, watch it!" She yelled at me as her hand fell into the flame for a second time.   
  
I grumbled silently and scampered off slowing to a walk by the time I had managed ten paces away. I moved into a safe spot and my hand went to my pocket to check for the good I had stolen that night.   
  
The necklace had fallen out. I looked to peer at the beauty and the guards.   
  
"Kysen, what was that sound?" The guard confronted Kysen.   
  
"I am sorry; I tripped and dropped a jug. That's all you heard," Kysen covered her own story nicely. Her face was calm and she had the perfect poster, one with potential to be a master thief.   
  
"I was just being sure," the guard smiled at Kysen. It was obvious she had gained the respect of several of the palace guards. "There have been reports of a master thief in the area, raiding sanctuaries, temples, and tombs."  
  
"I've heard," Kysen said picking up the last piece of the jug by now. "I am sorry to warn you then."   
  
"Just get someone to help you next time," the guard smiled and turned walking off. Kysen paused looking out over the gardens. I approached her silently; unaware of what she was capable.   
  
"Miss?" I whispered softly as to not startle her. And thus, bring attention to me. Kysen spun on her heel silently and shoved the necklace into my hands.   
  
"Next time be more careful with your valuables."   
  
I blinked a few times and watched her disappear down the hall and towards the priest's study. It was obvious she had an idea who I was. And she was willing to help. It was then I knew where I was getting a free room for the night.   
  
Kysen walked into her brother's study with a smirk on her face. When Seto looked up the smirk disappeared and melted into a frown.   
  
"You dropped it, didn't you?" Seto asked sighing. Kysen nodded her head carefully. I watched through the screened window and kept a close eye on her.   
  
"OH well," Seto stood and took the piece of the jug from her hands. "Next time I'll send a servant to do it-and do it right."   
  
Kysen's frown dropped into a scowl.   
  
"Look brother, I can't hold a torch AND a jug that takes two of me to lift at the same time."  
  
"If I can do it so can you."  
  
"Then why didn't you!?" Kysen's temper rose knowing she was only a pawn in Seto's game. I knew I could use that fire to my advantage.   
  
When Seto provided her with no answer she turned on her heel and stormed off to her room. Her temper still hung in the air and I could hear Seto laugh at the thought of it.   
  
I crept away silently towards her balcony. I needed a place to rest for the night; I knew she would give it to me. Little did I know what would befall the next morning. Or rather, from that point on.   
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
As promised. . . I updated. Please r/r for more!  
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
Shout outs.   
  
Mimiru: Sure I'll update. I update one chapter every Sunday and maybe I'll slip in another update in there if I get five reviews. ^ ~ So tell all your friends.   
  
MissMahina : *blinks* I am glad?  
  
Reallyboredg: Seems good? Um. . . alright. . . how about some support for the fellow authoresses who work their butts off to please their fans? ^ ~ just kidding. Glad you at least read it.   
  
Kitsune no Kuyamu: Of course this is staying in Bakura's POV for the whole thing. I really enjoyed rping it too . . . even though you had to leave so often ^ ^; I changed it some more . . . hope you enjoy.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
End of Chapter One 


End file.
